1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to balustrades for passenger conveyers such as escalators, electric-powered roads and the like and, more particularly, to a balustrade for a passenger conveyer which comprises a fixing instrument arranged within a main deck for fixedly mounting the main deck to a balustrade panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a general or usual balustrade for a passenger conveyer, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 57-188773, a plurality of fixing instruments each composed of a pair of fixing members is arranged within a main deck supporting a handrail, with each pair of fixing members cooperating with each other to clamp therebetween an upper end of an upright balustrade panel to thereby fixedly mount the main deck to the balustrade panel.
It will be understood from the foregoing that in order to fixedly mount the main deck to the balustrade panel, it is necessary to clamp the balustrade panel by each pair of fixing members. For this reason, a worker fastens each pair of fixing members to each other by means of a bolt and a nut at a job site where the passenger conveyer is installed. Fastening portions by means of the respective pairs of bolts and nuts are located outwardly of the balustrade. The reason for this is to prevent projections interfering with passengers from being formed inwardly of the balustrade. Accordingly, it is necessary for the worker to carry out the fastening operation of the bolts and nuts with his body leaning outwardly of the passenger conveyer. Thus, that fixing operation of the main deck to the balustrade panel is troublesome.